The invention relates to a device that is constructed to facilitate comfort and convenience when sunbathing and to facilitate movement to and from a sunbathing area or the like. The invention is particularly useful to facilitate enjoyment of a day at the beach, and overcomes the number of logistical problems often associated with a trip to and stay at the beach.
According to the present invention, a convertible mat is provided that is easy to transport (being readily foldable and lightweight), and which will support no bacterial life, yet will provide excellent comfort and versatility. The mat includes a body portion that is generally quadrate in plan, having four corners, each formed by substantially perpendicular edges, and being elongated (and foldable) in first and second substantially perpendicular dimensions of elongation. The body portion may comprise first and second layers of nylon, or materials having properties similar to nylon, sandwiching a thin layer of plastic foam therebetween, with stitching being provided on the edges to hold the sheets together. A head portion is also provided, the head portion comprising an inflatable member having a valve associated therewith for providing inflation or deflation thereof. The head portion has substantially the same extent in the first dimension as the body portion while having a substantially lesser extent in the second dimension than the body portion. The head and body portions are operatively connected together along the extent of the first dimensions thereof (as with stitching). Means are provided affixed to the body portion and associated with at least some of the body portion corners for releasably holding a towel with respect to the body portion, to releasably cover the body portion. The holding means may comprise a plurality of straps with means for mounting the straps with respect to at least some of the body portion corners so that the straps angularly extend from one edge of the body portion to an adjacent substantially perpendicular edge of the body portion adjacent a corner formed by the body portion edges. Straps may be associated with each corner of the body portion, as well as being associated with corners of the head portion remote from the body portion.
The convertible mat heretofore described is preferably used in combination with a bag having carrying straps and defining a volume therewithin for receipt of the beach mat when folded up. The bag has at least one pocket formed therewith exterior of the volume for receipt of the mat so that other items may be readily transported to a desired location along with the mat. Such items may include valuables, suntan oil, a towel for use with the mat, or the like.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a convertible mat and carrying bag combination is provided. The combination includes a mat as heretofore described and a carrying bag. The carrying bag comprises first and second bag walls, fastening means for fastening the walls together along edges and/or portions thereof to define a volume large enough to contain the mat when in a folded condition, and a carrying strap operatively connected to at least one of the bag walls. The second bag wall is formed by a portion of the mat, adjacent one corner of the mat, minimizing the material needed to construct the device, and ensuring that any accessory components carried in an exterior pocket of the bag will remain with the mat when it is unfolded from the bag. Fastening means preferably comprises a zipper having the first row of teeth formed along three edges of the first bag wall and the second row of teeth formed along three portions of the second bag wall corresponding to the edges of the first bag wall, with a slider cooperating with the first and second rows of teeth for joining the rows together. The first bag wall is rigidly attached to the second bag wall along one edge of each of the bag walls, and the second bag wall preferably has a width slightly greater than one-third the width of the mat body portion, providing for ready folding of the mat into a size convenient for transporation to and from an area that which it is to be utilized.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a convenient mat assembly for sunbathing or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.